


cry and let your tears flow

by shesthemuscle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Patton notices Remus' is upset so he helps him out as best as he can.





	cry and let your tears flow

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from this quote - "Cry and let your tears flow for a brighter tomorrow... Rain falls because the clouds can no longer take its heaviness... Just like our Tears... it falls because the heart can no longer take the pain..." -Nitya Prakash
> 
> I feel like Remus and Patton are the sides that show the others what they want to see so they'd let out their emotions when they're alone. Patton notices Remus is upset because he knows how he is when he's upset. So, he does for Remus what he wishes for someone to do for him.

Patton spots Remus standing in front of the window which normally wouldn’t worry Patton but Remus is both calm and still, unnatural behavior for the creative side. So, he watches Remus for a couple minutes. Patton crosses the room and his worry grows as Remus doesn’t respond to the noise Patton’s making as Patton knows better than to sneak up on another Side, thanks to Virgil.

Instead, once he reaches Remus…Patton wraps his arms around Remus’ waist then leans his cheek against his shoulder blade.

“Remus, what’s wrong?” he asks.

Letting out a sigh, Remus places his hands on top of Patton’s.

“It’s nothing, sunshine. Don’t worry your cute little head off,” responds Remus.

Patton gives him a squeeze.

“Something’s bothering you so it’s not nothing. You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to but I want to let you know that I’m here and willing to listen to you if you do want to talk,” offers Patton.

Remus turns around in Patton’s hold then wraps his own arms around him before burying his face into Patton’s hair. Times like this make him glad that Patton’s shorter than him.

Unsure what to do, Patton rubs Remus’ back gently.

Then he feels something wet in his hair.

Patton looks up but he can’t get a good look at Remus so he drags Remus over the couch, pushes him down onto it then straddles his lap as he brings his hands up to Remus’ cheeks and makes him look at him.

“You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Remus blinks.

Before either man is prepared, the flood gates open and Remus pulls Patton close to him, to at least hide from any of the other Sides who may come into the common area especially his brother, Roman.

All Patton can do is rub Remus where he can reach as he whispers comforting words. He can’t help feeling honored to see this side of Remus though it breaks his heart to see Remus this upset.

It doesn’t matter that Patton’s shirt gets soaked, all that matters is Remus gets all of this emotion out.

When he’s out of tears, Remus presses his face into Patton’s neck.

“Thank you, butterfly,” he comments softly.

“Anything for you, my chipmunk,” Patton replies.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps approaching them accompanied by Roman’s singing.

Remus looks at Patton with wide eyes, fear showing clearly in them as he doesn’t want his brother to see him like this. Though, Patton doesn’t really understand why, he stands up from the couch and holds out his hand which Remus takes as he stands up. Patton leads him away from the room and up the stairs to his room as Roman enters.

“Patton? Remus?” he asks.

They ignore him then keep making their way down the hallway to Patton’s room.

Patton closes the door then Remus immediately pulls him into a hug before opening his mouth to try to explain but Patton places a finger on his lips.

“You don’t need to explain, Rem. Whenever you’re comfortable, I’ll listen but right now, you need a nap,” says Patton.

Remus kisses the finger on his lips causing Patton to giggle before removing it.

They settle under the covers with Patton as the small spoon and Remus curled up around him as much as possible to keep Patton safe.

It doesn’t take them long to fall asleep.


End file.
